Love Hurts
by LibbyLumos
Summary: An incident one night leaves Bella broken, possibly beyond fixing and when Edward finally returns, Bella breaks even more, especially when it leads her to believe that maybe he was involved... But if he didn't hurt her, who did? -ON HOLD-


**Alright, so I had kind of disowned this story after two chapters, but since I changed accounts over and lots of people messaged me saying they liked this story, I decided it would be one of the first ones I'd update, as I personally like this one more than _Twisted_ at the moment…**

**Anyway, so this was the first Twilight FanFiction story I ever wrote, and now, I'm finally coming over to improve it XD **

**So I hope you like it, and please let me know what you think, because one of the reasons I didn't carry on the story last time was because no one reviewed, and there were hardly any followers or subscribers, so I didn't think people really liked it… anyway, yeah xD Here's the changed version of Chapter One! **

**Oh, and if you guys want to read my own original story, let me know and I might send you a link to it XD It's not up here, because it's not FanFiction... but yeah XD**

_**Title:** Love Does Hurt_

_**Based on: **Twilight_

_**Couplings: **Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. _

_**Main Focus:** Bella and Edward._

_**Rating: **M (For Adult Topics, as will be shown in this story)_

_**Extra: **All Human, Characters may be OOC._

_Italics in story mean flashbacks, in case you don't figure that out :P_

_**Chapter One: Janie and the Father's Sins**_

I still flinch whenever a man tries to touch me. I still have nightmares about that one horrific night. The only difference between the nightmares and the actual memory is the dream always starts with me standing in the field behind my home. Edward is standing a few hundred feet away from me. I scream his name and run towards him… And then the night comes into focus.

The body slams into me again, knocks me flying. Edward comes closer, standing beside us, the blue eyed man and myself, looking down, laughing as the abuse continues. I cry out his name, but I only choke on my own saliva. His laughter echoes in my ears as I wake.

I moved house three weeks after that night. I couldn't handle being so close to somewhere with such horrific memories. I didn't move far, but far enough. My best friend Alice Brandon and her boyfriend, Jasper, also Edward's cousin, took me in.

I no longer had a boyfriend to turn to when I had bad nights. Edward Cullen, my boyfriend of three years, and I had broken up that dreaded night, over the silliest of arguments. My stubborn stripe glowed brightly during that fight.

"_I told you, I. Hate. People. Spending. Money. On. Me. Especially you. I have you. I don't need you spending money on me."_

"_This is how I am, Bella! Do you want me to change? Is that what you're saying?" he shouted back, his face showing the signs of fury as he spat each word._

Then I said something I wish I hadn't_._

_"Maybe you should." He looked so hurt, but I couldn't stop shouting. "Maybe we're not right for each other then. I get that you grew up in some massive mansion, playing with money like a normal child would play with toys. But I grew up in Forks for God's sake! Not Hollywood! I didn't have that kind of money! So maybe we don't belong together. You can go and date those rich bitches. See if I care!"_

"_Fine!" he shouted, glaring at me as he turned on his heel and walked away. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and started talking quietly into it as he rounded the corner. I stood there, startled as tears ran down my face, wondering why the hell I had said what I had. I didn't want to break up with him. That so wasn't what I had in mind. I turned the opposite direction and walked back to my house. _

I should have stopped him from walking away. I should have. But I didn't. And now that night haunts me for two reasons. That fight, the one that ruined me emotionally, and then when I was walking home, the thing that ruined me physically.

That was five months ago. The news I received last night, after visiting the doctor for fear I was deathly ill from all the throwing up I had been doing, changed my life in an instant.

"_Pregnant?" I cried, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"_

"_I'm afraid not, ma'am," the doctor replied, "The diagnosis shows that you are indeed five months pregnant."_

_I sat there, shaking my head, stunned. Edward and I hadn't been… involved in that way five months ago. Hell, he'd been away on business so I hadn't seen him for two months before hand. That's seven months! Fuck!_

_I shivered. It wasn't Edward's child, so there's only one person's it could be…_

_I pulled myself up off the table I had been sitting upon and stormed out of the room, Jasper right on my heels. Alice had been at her fashion show today, and Jasper had been worried, saying my 'stress was giving him hives'. He'd brought me to the hospital after hearing me throw up for the sixth time that week._

_I stormed to the parking lot and waited beside the car for Jasper to open it. He didn't._

"_Bells," he whispered, gliding over to stand in front of me, "Tell me what happened…"_

_I shook my head, tears falling down my face. He pulled me in for a hug and we stood there like that for a while before he let me go and unlocked the door. I climbed in silently and fastened my seatbelt, staring out of the window until we arrived back at home._

Eventually I told Jasper everything, after he sat me down and told me that I could tell him anything and we are 'practically sisters.' It's an inside joke because Alice keeps trying to get Jasper to show his feminine side, so once he came downstairs in a dress, lipstick, heels and a handbag and asked Alice if he was 'feminine enough'?

He knew that would work.

It did.

Jazz was confused as to why I never went to the police about it, so I told him that he wasn't a girl, not matter how much he tried, so he wouldn't understand. It's humiliating to tell a male figure of authority that you couldn't defend yourself against another man. I didn't even want to tell Jasper, and he's the closest male friend I have.

I forced him to swear to silence, to not even tell Alice. She would probably flip and hit me round the head with a Prada handbag for not telling her…

But he's gonna die soon.

He swore on his life.

I was right. Alice did freak out. And again, I was right; she hit me with her handbag…

_"How could you not tell me something like this?" she screamed as she smacked me round the head with her Prada Handbag… _

_"I couldn't talk about it Ali! How do you think I felt? I couldn't talk to anyone, especially not you… I didn't want you to think ill of me!"_

_"I don't think ill of you!"_

_I glared at Jasper, who was standing in the corner with his head down._

_"Why did you tell?" I shouted. He looked up and I swore I saw tears in his eyes._

_"I was scared for you. There's no telling what you went through. I've been sensing your distress since you moved in."_

_I shook my head and stormed out of the room, leaving Alice and Jasper behind me._

_I packed my bags that night. As much as I needed someone there to help me through it, it couldn't be them. I couldn't handle the pity in their eyes. I hated it, so I packed and left._

I spent the last remaining five months staying with an old friend, Angela Weber, and her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. Angela and I were best friends before Alice, and I knew I could rely on her with anything that I needed.

After four months of staying with Angela, baby Janie was born.

Janie had bright blue eyes and a smile that would make anyone else smile back, even the strictest of men.

"_Would you like to hold her?"_

The words were echoing around my head. My new baby… would I like to hold her? So much pain had been created because of her.

"_It's not her fault Bella, don't blame it on her."_

No, I know, it's the fathers fault.

"_Yes," I nodded, holding my hands out for the tiny little being wrapped in a pink blanket. They passed her towards me and I cradled her in my arms._

"_Janie…"_

My older brother came to visit me in the hospital; Emmett Swan, who brought his wife, Rosalie Swan, Jasper's twin sister. Rosalie loved Janie, and Janie loved her in return. I couldn't help but smile at the perfect of this family.

We discussed adoption. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle a baby in the position I was in, and so I knew I had to give her up. I'd just hurt her if I kept her with me. She deserved a good family, like… Rosalie and Emmett.

They accepted my offer, Rosalie ecstatic as she had recently discovered she couldn't have children of her own. It was perfect, especially as Janie looked similar to Rosalie, with the blue eyes and blonde hair, and the facial features were similar to mine and Emmett's.

They promised to let me visit her every so often, to let me still be a part of her life, even if I couldn't be her mother.

A month after all adoption papers were signed and Janie was living with Rosalie, I moved back home. Alice and Jasper were waiting for me with open arms, and Alice instantly demanded we go out shopping, which was so typically like her.

Throughout the whole five hours where I was being lugged round the shops, I realised there was something Alice was keeping from me.

"What is it Ali?"

"It's nothing Bells," she replied, tapping the toes of her shoe on the floor.

"See! Right there! You're lying." Her eyes snapped up to mine.

"How…"

"Every time you tap the toe of your foot on the floor, you're either hiding something or lying. What is it?"

Alice shook her head and looked around the shop before grabbing my arm and hauling me back out into the parking lot.

"I can't tell you, but it's been long enough… and I know Jazz texted me, but I can say my phone died…"

"Alice, what are you on about?"

She stopped and turned to face me, "You'll see."

She drove home at speed that should be seen as illegal in fifteen states, but it caused us to arrive within five minutes. The car ride was awkward. Alice was definitely hiding something from me, and she was sitting so bolt upright that I knew it was bad.

Ali parked on the street, but before I could ask why, I spotted the shiny black Mercedes in the driveway. I cocked my head to the side, trying to think of who I knew that drove a Mercedes, then gave up and followed Alice into the house.

Voices were murmuring from the front room, but as soon as the door shut, the voices silenced. Jasper appeared in the doorway.

"Alice…"

"What? You told me four hours, I stayed out five, that's the most she can do."

"I texted you."

"Oh, did you? My phone died, see?" She replied, holding up the phone and pressing the on/off button in front of him. She was clever, taking the battery out just beforehand.

"Alice…"

"She has a right to know Jazz, she lives here, and we can't keep her in the dark…"

"Fine." Jasper relented. He knew not to argue with Alice, you'll only get slammed down further, "Come on in girls."

We followed him into the living room, and all I could see when I got there, is that face that haunted my dreams so many times each night…

**Duh, duh, duuuuh.**

**I'm keeping it a mystery for everyone as to who it is in the living room :D **

**So, I hope you like this story XD I'm going to try quite hard on it, and I can remember the main basis of the story and what happens, which is good, because I liked that part XD**

**Anyway, yeah, please let me know what you think, I will be very happy :D hehe**

**Auralee xx **


End file.
